


Break

by GhostOfMaidensPeak



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfMaidensPeak/pseuds/GhostOfMaidensPeak
Summary: Sometimes, you need a break from a busy work day. For Agencyshipping Week - Day 2 - Formal Wear.





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by luoqin's art [here](http://luoqin.tumblr.com/post/82923519009/ummmmmmmmm).

**Break**

“P-prez, we shouldn’t stay too long. We wouldn’t want to be late.”

“It can wait.”

She started loosening his red tie and proceeded to kiss his lips, slowly and tenderly. Nothing else mattered right now, she was craving him.

Black didn’t know how to react. On one hand, he felt great–really great–because of what she was doing to him. Every one of her kisses seemed to warrant steam rushing out of his ears. Although he was concerned they’d be late from their work break. White’s company had recently occupied office space in Castelia City and she hired assistants. What would they say if they were late? Would it matter? The duo were always on time so it was feasible to use an excuse just this once. The back of his mind was telling him,  _‘Stay’_.

“That’s it,” he brightened.

“Hm?”

“We’ll just say we ran into traffic on the way.”

“It’s a good thing we drive then,” White grinned.

Black nodded, running a hand through his rowdy hair. He was starting to feel hotter.  _'It must be the suit.’_

White seemed to catch on and something popped in mind. She took a seat on top of her desk and crossed her legs suggestively. “Black,” she started.

He gulped. It didn’t exactly help that she was wearing a light pink buttoned blouse with a short, burgundy pencil skirt.

“Why don’t we have a quickie?” she asked with a smooth, sultry voice.

“T-that would really put a new meaning on the word  _break_ ,” he stuttered, face reddening. She grinned in response.

He let out a slow breath to avoid his mind going into overload mode. It was a good thing they had practiced several times in the past. He moved closer to her, starting to unbutton his beige blazer. Once he was right in front of her, she set her hands on his tie and gently tugged. She pulled him closer and whispered, “You pick this time.”

Black nodded eagerly, slowly sitting on his knees. With a glint in his eyes, he set his teeth on her name tag and slowly pulled, releasing a few buttons to White’s delight.


End file.
